


Coming Home

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Toto arrived home from Russia, happy from Valtteri's win but wanting to spend time with his wife and son.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1sundays123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1sundays123/gifts).



Susie smiled when she heard the door click shut. It was very late by the time Toto returned from the Russian Grand Prix but she was just glad he was home. She appeared in the hallway, smiling when she saw her husband removing his shoes and jacket. “You’re up late Liebling.” Toto said softly, moving and pulling her into his chest.

He sighed into the hug, loving the feeling of being home and having his wife in his arms. “I was waiting for you. I’ve missed you.” Susie whispered, pressing her head against his chest and hugging him tight.

“I missed you too.” He said, placing a kiss on her head. “And I don’t like your C4 colleague Eddie.”

She chuckled. “I gathered.”

He smiled and kissed her lips this time, holding her close. “How have you been? Is Jack okay?” He asked.

“We’re fine.” She nodded. “I’m a little tired but that’s to be expected.”

He nodded sympathetically. “Why don’t we head to bed then? I could do with the rest myself.”

Susie took her husband’s hand and led him upstairs to bed, noticing the redness in his eyes which suggested to her he was tired from the weekend. “So, Ted’s body wasn’t appealing to you?” She smirked as she changed into her pyjamas.

“Oh god…. Don’t remind me of that.” He chuckled as he unbuttoned his shirt. “It was not flattering, especially compared to Valtteri.”

The Scot smiled as she climbed into bed. “His screams were entertaining though.”

“That they were.” He agreed as she searched about for his pyjamas.

Susie’s eyes roamed over Toto’s body as he pulled his pyjama bottoms on. He collapsed into bed beside Susie and omitted a sigh. “I’m so happy for Valtteri. He drove amazingly.” He said. “But I’m tired.”

“Jet lag.” Susie murmured as she kissed his cheek. “Sleep.”

Toto nodded and pulled her into his body. “You sleep too.” He told her, worried that she’d not been getting enough with looking after Jack on her own.

“I will.” She yawned.

Susie soon drifted off, snoring lightly as Toto stroked her head. He stayed awake a little longer watching her protectively before dosing off himself.

*

The couple were roused from their sleep just after 6am, with Jack’s cries from the other side of the room. Susie groaned as she rolled away from her husband to get up but Toto quickly stopped her. “I’ll check on him.” He said. “You rest.”

Susie was about to protest but Toto was up quickly, had his dressing gown on and rushing over to the corner of the room.

“Hey little man…” Toto smiled as he walked towards his son’s basket. “Are you hungry?”

Jack stared at his Father wide-eyed as Toto picked him up and cuddled him tightly. “Shall I get you a bottle then?” He lightly kissed his son’s head, pride surging through him.

Susie watched on in delight as her husband carried their son downstairs to give him some breakfast. She knew he was just as tired as she was but clearly still wanting to do his part. Without giving it much thought she slipped Toto’s jumper on and crept downstairs, wanting to see Toto bonding with Jack.

She snuck along the hallway to the kitchen, smiling when she saw Toto with his back to her. He was standing by the patio doors, holding Jack and feeding him. “Your Mutter’s doing a really good job with you.” He said quietly. “I’m so proud of her. I hate having to leave her to do all the work but like everything she does, she’s excelling at being a Mother.”

Susie felt a small blush fall over her face as she watched and listened to her husband. He had no idea she was there and totally focused on their son.

“I can’t believe how much you’ve grown since you were born.” He chuckled. “Probably all the milk.”

Once the bottle was finished he put it down and started to wind Jack, still staring out into the garden. “Hopefully, we can have a relaxing day as a family today, your Mutter deserves it.” He smiled.

Susie quietly walked up behind Toto and placed her hand on his back. “And your Daddy deserves it too Jack. He’s been working hard recently with the tight battle with Ferrari.”

Toto cocked his head to face her, slightly surprised to see her. “How much did you hear?”

She smirked. “Probably more than you wanted me to hear but you’re such a sweet giant Toto.” She teased.

“Hear that Jack?” Toto chuckled. “I’m a giant.”

Susie smiled and gave him a soft kiss, just glad to have him home again. “Shall we head back upstairs and cuddle?” She asked. “It’s been a while since we’ve done that.”

He grinned. “Jack and I would love too.”

“Good.” Susie headed back upstairs first with Toto and Jack following behind. This was exactly the kind of lazy family day Toto had envisioned, tucked away from work in the privacy of his home with his favourite people.


End file.
